


I take what’s given, what’s rightfully mine

by theragingstorm



Series: girls love girls and boys [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Clothing Kink, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Love, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Post-Crisis, Praise Kink, Pre-Flashpoint, Threesomes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/pseuds/theragingstorm
Summary: Three nights, in succession.





	I take what’s given, what’s rightfully mine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, everybody. Take care when/if having kinky sex.
> 
> Title from Ashley Monroe’s “Wild Love.”

_one._

 

 

The first night started off rather nondescriptly, even if it _was_ unusual for any of the three of them to get significant time off. Dinah walked back from the club with her girlfriend at her side, carrying her heels in hand, stockinged feet striding bare on the dirty sidewalk. The sky was clogged with clouds, pollution wafting up to further cover the stars. Police sirens wailed in the distance. A perfectly normal night in their home city.

“I should take you out dancing more,” Dinah remarked as they approached their home. The taxi that had taken them back to their street drove off behind them. “I haven’t seen you that carefree in weeks.”

“Two hours of shaking off your woes will do that to you,” Barbara replied, smiling up at her. She always looked stunning, but in a short, sleeveless crimson dress that clung to her hips and coyly showed off a bit of cleavage — really, redheads in red dresses were underrated — and a rare touch of makeup, she was downright breathtaking. Several men in the club had been sneaking glances all night, and Dinah had been right there along with them. “Thank you. I did kind of need that.”

“Too bad Dick had to work late. He would’ve loved it too.”

Barbara looked off to the side.

“Yeah. He really missed out.”

Dinah readjusted the straps of her own black dress, humming to herself, placing her hand on Barbara’s shoulder as they made it to the door. Barbara reached up to squeeze her hand once before letting them in; the elevator ride up a gentle hum of quiet. The living quarters were equally quiet, the living room and Oracle’s workspace unusually dark. Gentle shadows painted the tower in blues and grays, city light gleaming through the windows.

Dinah twisted and stretched her arms up over her head, setting down her heels and sliding down her stockings, sauntering over to their bedroom while Barbara rolled behind her. All ready to turn in for the night.

It was only when she opened the door that things took a turn for the unexpected.

“Hey, ladies.”

Dinah froze in the doorway, staring.

Behind her, Barbara chuckled softly.

For Dick was _not_ still at work. Instead, he lay across their bed, his toned body stretched contentedly over the soft white sheets, naked except for his Nightwing mask. His muscular chest rose and fell evenly, his strong arms and legs extended, being shown off. A silk cord had been wound around his wrists, pulling them up over his head and securing him to one of the bedposts. Though his eyes were hidden, and though he was completely helpless, he grinned lazily at the two women.

All of a sudden, she was wide awake.

The ties were done as such that there was no way he could’ve done them himself. She had met Barbara outside the Tower, so she would’ve had to have done this herself, before they left...but that had been over two hours ago. She’d tied him up...and left him like that?

Dinah’s eyes flicked down. He was nearly fully hard, her mouth watered slightly just looking at him, and he was leaking precum over his flat stomach. His bronze skin was flushed through with soft pink, and his grin was one of pleasure. Gorgeous. He was always gorgeous, with that lean body and luxurious hair and _such_ a pretty face, but now...had he _asked_ her to do this, or had it been her idea? Had he started getting aroused while Barbara bound him; had he entertained himself with the thoughts of her for all that time? Or had just the knowledge that she’d done that to him been enough?

Dinah swallowed, shifting in place. A little surge of heat had begun to grow in her belly.

“You bitch. You planned this?”

“Calling me a bitch?” Barbara chuckled again, but this time it was low and deep. Dick’s shoulders tightened; his grin grew. “That’s not a very nice thing to say to someone who’s giving you a present.”

“Someone’s gotta call you out. Lord knows he won’t.”

“Yeah, I only call her out sometimes,” Dick agreed. He arched his back slightly, almost casually, drawing her eye to the length of his body again. She pressed her thighs together. “And definitely not now.”

Dinah felt a strong arm snake around her waist, a hand pressing against her hip. Barbara’s fingers stroked deceptively gently over the top of her thigh, teasing her skin through her dress.

“So you’re giving me a present?” She looked down at her girlfriend, trying not to let her voice shake. “Mind — mind ruining the surprise?”

Barbara’s face was serene, her shoulders relaxed, her breathing perfectly even. But her chin was proudly tilted upwards, and that telltale gleam was in her eyes. Dinah swallowed hard again; a spark flicked through her clit.

“Have you noticed, Dinah, that this has been our first day off in forever? The three of us see each other, certainly, but when was the last time we’ve slept together — in any combination? When was the last time we even shared a bed through the whole night?”

“Not in — three weeks.”

“Exactly.” Her voice became normal for a few moments. “Dinah, it was very sweet of you to take me out tonight, but Dick and I —” It became husky again, “— had this idea before you planned that. You two’ve had it rough, crimefighting the way you do. So...”

She swept her hand out towards the bed.

Dinah took a deep breath. Her heart swelled in her chest, and more warmth pooled in her belly. She moved towards the bed, slow, hips swaying, reaching up behind her and beginning to unzip her dress. Dick gazed up at her.

“He’s for me?” Her voice was low.

“Mm.” Barbara hummed with satisfaction. “If he wants you. Do you want her, Dick?”

He moaned low in his throat.

“Yeah...yeah I do.”

The last of her inhibition faded away. She slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulder, letting it pool around her ankles so that she stood in just her bra and panties. She climbed up on the bed, moving on hands and knees so that she crouched over him. The bed bent slightly as Barbara pulled herself up out of her wheelchair, half-reclining next to her. She regarded the two of them with obvious hunger, her green eyes alight.

Still fully clothed, Barbara traced her hand up Dick’s thigh, teasing her finger up along his length. Then she gripped him, making him whine and Dinah’s clit throb.

“Are you mine, Dick Grayson? Is this cock mine?”

“Yeah.” He sounded almost drunk with arousal and pleasure, and she’d only just touched him. “Yours, all yours.”

“Good boy. So you’ll treat my girl right, won’t you?”

“I will. I promise.”

“Good boy,” she purred again, dropping her head to his erection, giving the head a little kiss. Then she let go, reaching up under her skirt and sliding her panties down her legs. Dinah watched as she climbed further up the bed, her dress bunching itself around the tops of her thighs as she hoisted herself up by the headboard and slowly sat on his face. Judging by the low hum of delight she made, Dick had immediately started taking care of her; Dinah saw flicks of his tongue lapping between her thighs.

Dinah’s hand gravitated to her own pussy; her panties were soaked through, she could feel her lips and clit swollen even through the delicate, wet fabric. She shucked them off, unclipping her bra and drawing Barbara’s eye.

With a slight smirk, Dinah took her generous tits in hand, squeezing them and rolling her nipples between her fingers, pressing them together, all while Barbara watched with those hungry green eyes. Then, on a whim, she bent down, taking Dick’s leaking cock and sliding it into her cleavage.

Barbara sucked in a breath.

Dick, for his part, began to gently thrust between her tits, smearing pre on her collarbone while she grinned devilishly. She could imagine how good it must feel for him, and she tightened her shoulders, squeezing and pushing her chest together and out, feeling him hot and hard on her skin. She could dart her tongue out and lick the head, and she did, tasting him, making Barbara’s boy quiver below her.

Barbara herself made a guttural noise in her throat. Still in that gorgeous dress, gripping the headboard behind her, she rocked back and forth on Dick’s face, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. His pretty pink tongue flicked against her clit, and she whined as Dinah pulled herself up.

She straddled his hips, tracing along his abs. At the same time, Barbara pulled herself up, and Dick lifted his head to look at Dinah. He gazed at her languidly, licking the slick off his lips, but there were still smears of wetness on the rest of his face. Dinah suspected that he could’ve spent hours more buried between her thighs, eating her gorgeous pussy, and she couldn’t blame him. She was so beautiful, looking between the two of them with lust in her eyes — and love.

“Look at you,” she murmured. “Are you two going to fuck each other? Are you going to fuck while I sit on this pretty face and watch what yours looks like when you cum? Are you going to do that for me?”

Dinah could feel her wetness seeping down her thighs, her pussy flushed with heat.

“For you,” she promised.

Dick nodded in agreement. He was so red, and so hard, smearing his flat belly with arousal. Dinah wrapped a hand around him, guiding him to her aching cunt, then sinking down all at once.

She let out a long, loud whine as she bottomed out, him filling her just right. He cried out, _finally_ getting relief, as she clenched around his length.

Barbara smiled, climbing back onto Dick’s face. She flexed her upper body, forcing her hips to roll against him, and so Dinah began to move too.

She pulled up slightly, then slammed herself down, moving her hips hard and fast. Dick immediately matched her rhythm, pushing in and out of her almost brutally, hitting that sweet spot inside her on each thrust and making her yell, making her throw her head back in delight.

Barbara hummed contentedly, pretty round tits bouncing slightly in her dress as she ground her pussy down on Dick’s mouth.

“Good job, baby,” she crooned, and Dinah didn’t know which one of them she was talking to, and Dick probably didn’t either, but they both whined happily at her words. “You’re so good. Perfect for me.”

“You know it,” Dinah gasped.

“I do. Play with your clit.”

She did, snaking a hand between her legs, feeling her own wetness on her fingers, clenching her reddened lip between her teeth.

“My perfect loves,” Barbara sighed, and it seemed like only moments later that she was throwing her own head back and crying out. Looking between her legs, Dinah saw her cum running down Dick’s face, and she immediately felt that heat building up to a crescendo inside her. Dick, bless him, must’ve been holding back with all his strength, because his thrusts were getting stronger and more erratic; Dinah’s body shook with each of his movements. Barbara rolled off his face and collapsed along the side of the bed, breathing heavily. He smiled at Dinah, his lips pink and swollen, cheeks and chin slicked.

She pressed down on her own clit and came with a shout, clenching down on him for all she was worth, which immediately pushed him over the edge too. She shuddered through his orgasm, feeling every shot of him inside her, until both of them were done, panting with exertion and relief.

She pulled off him a minute later, flopping down on his other side. Then she rolled over slightly and kissed him hard, licking the taste of Barbara out of his mouth.

“And I didn’t even tell you to do that,” Barbara teased lightly, her voice back to normal. She deftly undid Dick’s ties and plucked off his mask, gently massaging his wrists, kissing his shoulders, stroking his face. “You did marvelously, sweetheart.” She then fetched a little tub of lotion out of the nightstand and kept massaging him, working the soreness of holding that position out of his body. 

Dinah watched, stretching out bonelessly, and Dick let out a deep, happy sigh.

“I can never get over how different you two feel,” he admitted, chuckling.

“Different? How so?”

“Dinah’s less patient. She doesn’t tease me. And when she moves, she _really_ moves.”

“That’s because Dinah has strong, _working_ legs.” Barbara lifted her head, casting her a significant look. “They’re hard to miss. So it’s lucky that I don’t miss mine either.”

“You’re not funny,” Dinah told her, while Dick gave her a loving-yet-pained look. “And you two should count yourselves lucky that I bounce around so much, ‘cause...” She squeezed her own breasts again.

“I’ll say,” the other two said in unison, making her genuinely laugh this time.

“You really did great, kiddo,” she said warmly, petting Dick’s shoulder. “Maybe next time we’ll give you a break and _I_ can be in the middle, hey?”

“I wouldn’t complain.” He shot her a sleepy grin, then yawned.

Barbara put away the lotion, then unzipped her dress and slipped out, pulling the covers up over the three of them. 

“I wouldn’t either.”

The two women both wrapped their arms around Dick, and they kept gently stroking over his skin until he fell asleep, and until Dinah, finally worn out, was able to close her eyes too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_two._

 

 

The next time he had a night off, Dick quickly realized that he would not have to wait nearly as long.

It had been his turn to cook dinner, and Dinah was running late. He suspected that she’d gotten caught up in trying to stop a mugging or hold-up again, and he didn’t hold it against her. Especially since Barbara had snuck up behind him as he was checking up on the food, and had held _herself_ against _him_.

Her hands clasped around his waist, and he could feel her resting her head against his lower back.

“We gonna do this?” he asked, turning to look at her. “Without Dinah?”

“No, not without Dinah.” One hand snaked up under his shirt and began tracing along the plane of his stomach. He shivered a bit. “Though it _is_ a little hard for me that she’s late.”

“It’s gonna be a little hard for me too if you keep doing that,” he cracked, snickering at his own joke.

“I can just do it with her, you know.”

“Yeah, but then I’ll be the only one who gets the stew while it’s hot.” He wriggled around and knelt, still in her embrace, then kissed her. “Beef...potatoes...you don’t want to miss _that_ , it’s a classic combination for your people.”

“Damn you,” she murmured between kisses, “appealing to the Irish in me.”

“You know I love appealing to you.” He held the next one for a while. “Especially since soon Dinah might have an Irish in _her_. As much as she loves you...you know I do too.”

“No wonder everyone says my people are lucky,” she murmured, and he smiled against her lips.

It was then that the door flew open, Black Canary stumbling in in full uniform. Her blonde hair was all disheveled, and her jacket had been ripped at the hem. She tossed it off, kicking away her boots, stumbling over in just her leather unitard and fishnets.

She wasn’t really his type, and he knew he wasn’t even _remotely_ hers, but she still constantly expressed her attraction to him, and he marveled at her too. Babs’ beauty was understated and down-to-earth, and she rarely deliberately drew people’s eye, but still managed to capture attention with the power under her comfortable clothes, the soft earthy curve of her hips and chest, and the colors of her skin, hair, and eyes that reminded him of northern New England in the fall.

Dinah very often deliberately drew attention to her looks, and it worked splendidly, because while Barbara’s beauty was less so, Dinah’s was perfectly traditional: a classic blonde bombshell with her flawless skin and makeup, thick waves of bright hair, vivid blue eyes, long legs, a nipped waist, and _pronounced_ curve to her hips and chest. If Babs was northern New England in the fall, Dinah was a summer’s day on the California coast.

Dick, for his part, thought of himself as nice-looking, he supposed. He did keep in shape and everything. It only wasn’t embarrassing to have his looks exclaimed over when it was someone he cared about, but those women certainly fell under that category, and he could easily melt under their belief in _his_ beauty. Because it wasn’t just about his looks, for them, any more than his feelings were just about _their_ looks.

“Sorry I’m late,” she said breathlessly, stumbling over, putting her hands on her hips. “Did I miss dinner?” Her eyes trailed over the embrace he and Barbara were in. “Or...anything else?”

“Not yet. To both those things,” Dick informed her.

That familiar glint entered Barbara’s eyes. The glint that meant she’d just gotten an idea, was already formulating a plan. When she got that look, it tended to be  _very_ bad for the bad guys...and very _good_ for her lovers.

Dick took a deep breath.

“You know, it’s only 5:00,” Barbara said faux-casually. “The stew won’t even be ready for a while. And two of us are going to be up all night. We don’t need to get ready to eat just yet.”

This time, when her hand trailed down, it made it all the way down to his jeans, toying with the trail of the zipper. He swallowed hard.

“Dinah.”

The other woman stood up straighter, all of a sudden with longing in her expression.

“If you want to...go to the bedroom and strip. Wait. No...” The glint grew brighter. “Just take off the unitard and underwear. Leave the fishnets.”

Dick felt his eyebrows shoot up.

“And take out whichever of my straps you want.”

Dinah grinned crookedly.

“You’re the boss.”

“Damn right, and don’t you forget it.”

Already reaching for the zipper in the back, she sauntered away to their room, peeling the leather off to reveal her lean back and round ass striped with the black fabric of her bra and panties, then disappearing through the doorway. Dick shivered.

“Honey? Baby, look at me.”

He met her gaze, and she kept stroking over the zipper of his jeans, beginning to make them feel a little tighter than they should’ve been.

“When we go in there, do you want first pick? Or do you want me to pick for you?”

He bowed his head slightly.

“You pick.”

She kissed his forehead.

“That’s my sweet boy.”

He let her go through the doorway first, steeling himself, taking a deep breath and following her.

Dinah had already stripped, her hair all around her in a golden stream, lying on the bed and stretching like a sleepy lioness. Her pink nipples were already nubs, her pussy, visible even through the black web of her fishnets, already beginning to shine with slick. Her eyes were hooded, and her grin was almost challenging.

Blood rushed to his groin, especially as Barbara dropped her voice to a low purr.

“Good girl. Which did you...?”

Dinah picked up the strap-on next to her and held it out to their girlfriend. Dick felt his eyes grow wide; it was one of Babs’ biggest. He knew from experience how it split you open and hurt you so good at first, and then it was just _good_.

“Mm, my good girl’s such a slut. Dick, you strip too.”

He peeled off his shirt eagerly; by the time he’d wriggled out of his underwear and jeans too, Barbara had clambered up onto the bed, pulling off her own jeans and panties and tank top, soon wearing nothing but her bra and her strap-on. Dinah handed over the lube too, and Barbara very slowly, deliberately, slicked up her shaft with both hands. Dick watched her, watched both of them, feeling himself become fully hard.

Barbara pulled Dinah on top of her, the two women lying against each other, and he watched as Barbara’s strong hands pulled Dinah’s thighs apart, brutally ripping her fishnets open from her crotch to the middle of her ass. He watched as one of those hands then guided her strap into the other woman’s dripping pink pussy. Dinah let out a soft wail as she was slowly filled by something so big; Dick felt himself throb with arousal and he seized his erection, stroking himself for a little relief.

“Did I say you could do that?” Barbara snapped, and he immediately let go, bowing his head low, feeling ashamed. “Don’t do something without my say-so again.”

“I’m sorry,” he managed to say. “I won’t, I promise.”

“Hmm. You’d better make up for that. Get on the bed.”

He scrambled up until he hovered over the two women’s entwined bodies, Dinah’s hips moving herself up and down on the shaft splitting her own, her back arched so that she was kissing Barbara’s collarbone. She looked up as Dick got on his hands and knees over her.

“You just do everything she tells you, don’t you?” the older woman teased breathlessly.

“I try, Dinah. I try.”

Barbara’s expression softened, caressing her hands up and down Dinah’s back. Dick cupped her upper leg, feeling the soft, strong thigh underneath the nubbly fishnets, before tracing it up to her ass, to where the fabric had been torn.

“Do you want him, sweet girl? Do you want him to fuck your ass?”

Dinah nodded, moving in to kiss Barbara again. Relaxing enough to smile, even with his heart racing, Dick scooped the lube and liberally coated his fingers. With the other hand, he parted her cheeks, then slid one finger inside her.

She bucked back into his touch, and his smile grew as he continued to finger her, soon sliding in another and scissoring her open.

“There’s a good boy. Go on, keep treating her right. And you, my girl, you gonna talk back to me now?”

Dinah wasn’t talking at all, her body shaking with the sensations of being double-penetrated. Dick kept it up until he was sure she was open enough, then pulled out, making her whine. Then he slicked himself up, taking her by the hips and pushing in with one slow thrust.

He and she both gasped, and he shuddered with pleasure. Dinah’s skin and body were flushed deliciously hot both against his hands and around him, and he could feel Barbara’s strap _through_ her.

She arched her back against him, and he thrust in and out of her; with each thrust in, he pushed her up against Barbara, pushed Barbara deep inside her. He watched his girlfriend’s expression as Dinah moved between them, watched the utter focus on her beautiful face. He stretched out to the nightstand to pull out her vibrator; Dinah, bless her, got his intent immediately and slid the vibrator underneath her so that it buzzed against Barbara’s swollen clit.

She swore violently and her upper body shook, Dick recognized the signs in her just as he felt his own climax coming.

“You close too, Dinah?”

“Fuck — fuck yeah,” she moaned, arching up against Dick one more time. In turn, he gave her one last deep thrust before she was crying out, clenching him, her cum running down Babs’ length. He pulled out just in time so that he spurted all over the back of her legs, running white over the intersections of pale skin and black fabric. In the meantime, Barbara’s cum was seeping unhindered down her thighs as she pulled out, making Dinah groan one last time. She stripped off the ruined fishnets, throwing them randomly off to the side, and though she was red-faced and thoroughly wrecked, she still managed to huff at them.

“You two better reimburse me for those, Mr. and Mrs. Sponsored-By-A-Billionaire.”

“Promise we will, Di.” He kissed her temple, and she affectionately patted his cheek. He got up to the bathroom, coming back with a washcloth.

Barbara sat up again, unbuckling her strap, though not taking off her bra. She took the washcloth and wiped the last of the mess off Dinah’s thighs, then she stretched without a care in the world, kissing and caressing Dinah’s head, then suddenly taking Dick’s face in her hands and kissing him too. He all but melted into her touch.

When she pulled away, all he could say was,

“You ladies wanna have dinner now?”

“Dinner?Bitch, I’ve _been_ ready for dinner.” Dinah clambered off the bed, stumbling to the kitchen still completely naked. Barbara laughed softly, letting Dick pick her up and carry her back to her wheelchair, before he fetched sweatpants for himself and a robe for her.

“Thank you,” she said to him. “For everything.”

“She was right, you know. I do like doing things for you two. Especially you.”

She took his hand and kissed it. Then they headed out to the kitchen to have dinner together, all three of them, a continuation of the perfect kind of interlude.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_three._

 

 

Even with her perfect memory, Barbara wasn’t quite sure how they had ended up like this.

Watching a movie on the couch with at least one of her lovers always came with cuddling, maybe some light kissing and petting too. But on that night, the credits were nearly done rolling, and there she’d been for the entirety of them with her tongue in Dick’s mouth and Dinah’s hands on her breasts.

She fisted her fingers in his hair, noting out of the corner of her eye that he had his hand on her upper leg, caressing over her skirt. Dinah’s hands had slipped under her blouse, rolling and squeezing her tits, pinching her through her bra. She could’ve held them to her for hours, just like this, but her heart was pounding against her ribcage and she wanted more.

She pulled off Dick; before he could protest she peeled off his t-shirt, running her fingers over golden, scarred skin, over his taut arm and lean stomach. She nipped at his neck, kissing down his chest and abs, pausing only to bite one nipple and make him cry out.

Dinah purred against Barbara’s neck, her hands slipping down too, tracing the bullet scar with utter tenderness. Barbara let her keep going, let her toy with the hem of her skirt while she opened Dick’s fly.

“Babs...” he moaned.

“Tell me if you want me,” she commanded.

“I do, god I do.”

She reached back and patted Dinah’s cheek. Her girlfriend obligingly picked her up and carried her to her wheelchair.

“Good. Come with us.”

He practically scrambled after them; at the same time, she felt Dinah’s breath coming quickly, her excitement building too. She smiled to herself as she led them to the bed again, almost pulling them down on top of her. It was Dinah who kissed her next, unbuttoning her blouse and pulling off her skirt, while Dick nuzzled and pressed his lips to her neck.

She enjoyed their touch for a couple more minutes, tilting her head back and sighing in pleasure. Then she turned and lay on her back, taking off the last of her clothes.

Four blue eyes regarded her bare body, which she had once hated, which she had once been so ashamed of. Which the rest of the world still often looked down upon. But there was no disgust or pity in those eyes, nothing but desire and love. She felt a swell of love in her own chest, so, so in love with her two best friends in the world.

And her skin was hot with arousal too. Though she couldn’t move her legs, couldn’t feel them, she did feel the lazy pulse in her groin, felt the wetness that had been pooling there.

She beckoned to Dinah first. The other woman pushed her thick blonde hair back, peeling off her t-shirt and bra. She had such a perfect body. They both did, all their scars and bruises included.

“Di.” She was all too aware of how her voice dropped low when she was aroused, when she was ready for her partners. “You eat me out.”

For once, Dinah immediately bowed her head in compliance, albeit with a grin of anticipation on her lips. She began kissing the scars on Barbara’s belly, drawing her lips down slowly, swirling her tongue around her navel, the following coolness on her hot skin making her shudder. Then she worked her way down, pressing the tip of her tongue to her clit.

Barbara stiffened, gasping. Dinah began to lap at her aching pussy, slow at first, but she knew it would quickly get fast and hard.

“Dick. C’mere. Kneel over my chest. A little further. There you go.”

Looking a little puzzled, he did as she said. His jeans were still gaping open, and she could see the bulge straining against his undershorts. Her mouth watered.

“I’m going to suck you. Don’t cum yet, baby boy,” she growled, and this time, he was the one who shuddered. “That’s all you have to focus on.”

Without any more preamble, she pulled aside the opening in his underwear and pulled out his erection. His eyes grew wide as she took it in hand, lowering it to her mouth. She lapped at the head, tasting his precum, taking more into her mouth as Dinah poked her tongue into her entrance. Her girl swiped her tongue all up her slit with near-brutal pressure, lapping at her clit, while she sucked hard, drawing her tongue all along his length. She could feel her breathing getting more erratic as Dinah suckled her clit, slipping a finger in and curling, feel herself getting close.

Her eyes flicked upwards to see Dick’s body flushed, trembling above her. She lapped at the underside of him, kissing softly, then pulling him into her mouth to suck one more time before she pulled him out, before Dinah pressed her tongue down one more time and she came with a shout.

She rode out her orgasm, shaking slightly, before looking back at her partners. Dinah’s face all shiny and slick, licking her lips and swallowing. Dick trying to steady his breathing again.

“Switch places.”

They exchanged wide looks of surprise, then excitement, as Dinah clambered up over her body, hips swaying, and Dick slipped in between her legs. He hoisted them up over his shoulders, shifting close, cockhead rubbing at her swollen lips. At the same time, Dinah’s dripping pink cunt was just above her mouth, while the woman above her shifted to get into place.

“That’s good, you’re so good,” she gasped. “I’m so glad you’re mine. This cock is mine.” She lifted a hand, sliding a finger into the tight, dripping heat above her face. There was an obscene slurping noise, the muscles trying to pull her finger deeper as she slipped it out. “This pussy’s mine.”

“That’s right,” one of them moaned; she wasn’t quite sure which one.

Just as Dinah lowered her hips all the way, Dick pushed in. She gasped at the sensation of being filled by him, of him big and hot and hard inside her, then let out a soft moan. Then she shut her eyes and went right to work, drinking in Dinah’s taste, teasing her with little light strokes, hearing the muffled whines through the big thighs pressed against her head.

Dick, for his part, cupped her waist gently, then began to piston his hips against hers. His strong thrusts made her whole body shake, he filled her all the way with each stroke, so, so satisfying. She was almost drunk with pleasure on the dual feelings of him inside her and Dinah on her mouth. She flattened her tongue against the swollen, reddened clit, dipping the tip inside her, her slick puddling in her mouth; she held onto her girl’s thighs and drank it down like a woman dying of thirst.

Dick bent forward and pressed a little kiss to her belly, pushing himself so deep she almost cried out. One of his fingers began toying with her clit while still keeping up his rhythm, and she felt a second orgasm fast approaching.

But Barbara was not to be outdone. She closed her lips around Dinah’s nub and sucked _hard_ , making her lover shriek. Her thighs were shaking in Barbara’s grasp, and Dick’s thrusts were growing faster.

The rush of Dinah’s cum in her mouth, accompanied by her guttural wail, immediately brought her own orgasm. She shook through it, Dick still thrusting into her until suddenly he was coming too, hot stickiness gushing inside her until he was finally spent too.

He pulled out, and Dinah shakily fell down next to her. Dick pulled himself up and lay down on her other side, the two sets of arms wrapping around her waist again. She lay one of her hands on top of each of theirs, caressing over the calloused skin, soothing them.

“If that’s what’s gonna happen during movie night now, we should have it more often,” Dinah remarked, yawning. “In fact, I’m gonna say it: if you two workaholic Bat-people can manage it, we should just generally have nights off more often.”

“Okay, for the sake of this happening again, we’ll try to suffer through more free time,” Dick returned, burying his face in the crook of Barbara’s neck.

“Glad to hear it.”

Barbara then cupped their heads in her hands, running her thumbs over their cheeks. They both inclined their heads into her touch.

“I love you,” she said, surprising even herself with how easily the words came to her lips now. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you too,” Dick replied without hesitation, kissing the delicate skin of her neck.

“If you don’t know that by now, honey, there’s no hope for you at all.” Dinah snuggled in closer.

Her heart had swelled to bursting inside her ribs, her whole body seemed to be basking in warmth.

“Oh, I know. I’ve always known.”

She caressed their faces as they burrowed against her. She might not have always been good at showing it, but she hoped they knew in return that she loved them as much as they loved her. Because she did love them, oh, she loved them. Her teammates. Her partners. Her best friends.

She kissed each of their foreheads in turn.

“Now get some sleep, you two.”

“So bossy,” Dick murmured, his long lashes fluttering as he closed his eyes.

“She is, but we like her that way,” Dinah yawned, curling up to drift off better.

Barbara waited until they were both asleep before she shut her own eyes. The city was still awake outside, but inside, within the walls of her workspace, her sanctuary, all was at peace.

So at last, the all-seeing eye of the most powerful people on Earth fell asleep in the arms of the man and woman she loved.


End file.
